


Fuck You, Potter

by ArielSakura



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Closet Sex, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Post-War, Top Harry, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura
Summary: Harry does something nice, only to be yelled at. After a confrontation, Harry discovers something quite...hard... about Draco.





	Fuck You, Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, guys, this is definitely smut, I mean sirius smut. Sometimes I get these little smutty fics stuck in my head and then bam! They're typed up within an hour or so and voila! You guys end up with this. Hope you like it.... ;)

Harry had woken that morning from another nightmare, you’d think with the war over and won, and everyone moving on with their lives that his nightmares would have gone away by now. They hadn’t, they had changed though, all he ever saw was the faces of the dead. Of all the people he had lost. He was walking down the corridors of the Hogwarts, partway into the repeat of his seventh year with Ron and Hermione, when he heard “Oi, Potter!” He turned to see Malfoy stalking up the hallway towards them waving a piece of parchment in his hands. “What the _bloody_ hell is this Potter?” he yelled.

Harry sighed he did not want to get into this in public and especially not in front of Ron. Ron wouldn’t understand why he’d done it, he hadn’t really understood when Harry had stood up for Draco and Narcissa at their trials. He turned back and started walking again, his friends falling into step beside him. “Potter! Potter, I am talking to you! Don’t you dare ignore me!”

Ron growled, “don’t,” Harry sighed, “I’ll handle this. You guys go to breakfast, I'll catch up.”

“Are you sure?” asked Hermione.

“Yeah,” Harry said, “Go.” He stopped and turned to face the blonde Slytherin again. His Face set in a scowl. “What do you want, Malfoy? Can’t you just leave it?”

“Leave it? LEAVE IT? No, I can’t you tosser!” Malfoy said incredulously. Harry growled and seeing the attention they were getting grabbed Malfoy by the front of the robes and dragged him through the first door he came across. Which just so happened to be a darkened broom closet. Throwing up the strongest silencing spells he knew, he folded his arms across his chest and glared at his school rival. “What are we doing in here?” Malfoy asked snootily, looking around in disdain.

“We're in here because you're making a scene and I don't fancy being the centre of attention. Now, what is it you wanted?” Harry said tightly.

Malfoy gaped at him for a moment. Before regaining his composure and waving the parchment in Harry's face, “this! What is this Potter?”

“A piece of parchment?” Harry said sarcastically,

Malfoy rolled his eyes, “No I mean what is on it! You twit!”

“Well how would I know?” said Harry rolling his eyes, “you haven’t even let me look at it!” His temper starting to spark.

“It says,” began Malfoy, arrogantly reading off the paper, “Dear Mr Malfoy, as per the request of Lord Potter, we have opened a vault in your name for the dual use by yourself and your mother Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, to the amount of 100,000 galleons.” He finished by glaring at Harry. “Well?” he demanded.

Harry ground his teeth together. The bloody goblins weren’t supposed to tell the git who created the vault. “Look, I know that the Ministry has frozen your assets while they go through them for dark artefacts. I didn’t think it was right that you two had no money, so I decided to do something.” He waved his hand at the paper. “I figured I could help you out, and it was supposed to be anonymous,” he grumbled.

“We don’t need your bloody charity, Potter!” Malfoy cried.

“Well then don’t use it!” Harry retorted, “are we done?”

“No!” Scowled Malfoy, shoving at Harry, “how dare you? Just because you’re the bloody Saviour doesn’t mean you need to go around… saving people!”

Harry saw red then, he'd fucking enough of people staring at him and whispering. His head fucking ached from his nightmare. He didn’t need this shit from Malfoy too. Grabbing Malfoy’s hands, shoving him back against the wall with his hands above his head, he pressed up against the Slytherin, "look, I don’t give a fuck what you do with it, spend it, don’t spend it, give it away to a charity or piss on it for all I care. I was just trying to do the right thing, so you can just fuck off with the attitude.” Harry was pushed firmly up against the Slytherin, their noses were millimetres apart.

Draco was staring into those emerald green eyes, they were so close Draco could see the pores in Harry’s skin, but he was lost in those eyes. Merlin how he thought about being this close to Potter before, but it was always in the comfort of his own bed, curtains drawn tight and warded. Never around anyone had he let on how handsome, how strong, how much he fucking adored the Gryffindor hero. He could feel Potter’s chest heaving against his own, could feel the heat from Potter’s body spreading through the cold numbness of his own. He could feel his own cock twitch at the thought that if he just moved his head a fraction they could be kissing. Suddenly alarmed, he knew he had to get Potter off him before he felt Draco’s arousal, but he couldn’t move, pinned by the Saviour as he was. Quietly he breathed out, “I fucking hate you, Potter.”

Potter’s expression didn’t change, he just kept his gaze locked onto Draco’s, but Draco felt it when Potter found out how his body was reacting. Potter’s breath hitched and his eyes went from their narrowed gaze to wide and staring. His pupils blew out and his jaw dropped a little before it twisted into a smirk. “I don’t think you do,” Harry whispered, breath ghosting over Draco’s lips causing him to shiver involuntarily, “I don’t think you hate me at all, in fact,” Harry paused to roll his hips forward slightly, pressing Draco’s hard length more snugly against his thigh, Draco whimpered, “I think, you rather fancy me.”

Draco closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them to glare at the Gryffindor, “fuck you,” he snarled. There was no way he was going to admit anything to him!

Harry chuckled darkly, “no, I think I’ll fuck you instead,” he said, never taking his eyes from Draco’s, Draco gaped at him, working his jaw to try and make a sound. Potter leant and rubbed their cheeks together, Draco could feel the harsh scratch of stubble against his only smoothly shaven cheek and his breath hitched. He felt more than heard the laughter coming from Potter this time. “Would you like that Malfoy? Would you like to see me on my knees in front of you? Sucking you off? Would you like to feel my fingers in your arse? Working it open to take my huge cock? Do you want me to fuck you against this wall? Your ankles over my shoulders so that I can fuck you deep? To come all over my chest? For me to spin you around and take you from behind for a second go? Making you come again for me? Untouched? While I fill you with my cum?”

Draco had closed his eyes as soon as the filthy words had started falling from those gorgeous lips. He hadn’t realised that his body was arching into Harry’s, that he was moaning his agreement. He was too shocked by what the Golden Boy was saying to him. “I think you would, I think you do.” Harry pulled back to stare him in the eyes again, leaning forward so that their lips were just barely grazing he said, “what do you say Malfoy? Nifflers got your tongue?”  
  
Draco’s body was straining towards Potter, his mind screaming yes! Please! Take me! His mouth, however, was saying “Fuck you, Potter.”  
  
Harry chuckled softly again, “I already told you, I’m going to fuck _you_.” And suddenly with a wave of Potter’s hand Draco’s pants were unfastening and Potter was kneeling in front of him to take his hard and leaking cock into that gorgeous mouth. Draco was still stunned and hadn’t moved his hands from above his head. Too shocked to move or even take his eyes from what was happening he watched as his cock disappeared over and over into that filthy mouth. Pink lips stretched wide, and both hands on Draco’s thighs. If Draco had been aware of what he was saying, he would have heard himself hissing, “fuck, yes,” and letting out a long moan. He watched as one of those hands disappeared from his view, he could still feel it though, fondling his balls, brushing past them to rub against his hole.  
  
Draco whimpered as he realised those fingers were now lubricated and realised that Potter had wordlessly and wandlessly conjured it. He felt the first finger breaching him and he groaned at the sensation, it had been far too long since he had done more than a quick rub and tug in his morning shower, and the sensation Potter was causing was brilliant. After a few more moments of watching Potter bob his head on his cock, he felt the second finger begin, he felt them moving to stretch him and let one of his hands fall to fist in the messy black hair before him. He jumped in surprise and pleasure when those fingers found his prostate and the third finger crept up beside the other two. Rubbing mercilessly against his prostate, Draco moaned, he was so damn close, Potter must have sensed this because he jerked his head back and let Draco’s cock fall out of his mouth while his fingers switched to just gentle stretching movements instead. To his dying day, Draco would deny the whine that escaped his lips, but Potter heard it and he smirked up at the Slytherin as pulled off Draco’s pants completely and spreading his legs wider, pushed in yet another finger.  
  
Fucking Merlin! Thought Draco, just how big was Potter that he felt it necessary to stretch him this much? Licking his lips in anticipation Draco relaxed as much as possible and let Potter work him. After a moment Potter took Draco’s cock back in his mouth and suckled it softly, Draco’s head thudding against the wall as his eyes closed at the sensation. Suddenly those talented fingers left his arse and he heard the sound of a buckle being undone, opening his eyes quickly he saw Potter pull his zipper down to let his own cock spring loose. Draco’s mouth went dry at the sight and he was suddenly glad of the thorough preparation. Potter pressed up against him and sliding his hands underneath Draco’s arse he lifted him against the wall. Positioning Draco as he had promised earlier, he was squeezed between the wall and Potter’s hard muscled body, the thought caught between a rock and a hard place, flickering through his mind briefly. One of Potter’s hands had drifted underneath them to lube his cock and he was now rubbing it slowly against Draco’s loosened hole. Draco whined and tried to wriggle but found he could barely move from the way he was being held against the wall.  
  
“Fuck, Potter,” he growled.

Harry smirked lazily at him, “admit it Malfoy, admit you want me and I’ll fuck you into an orgasm you’ll never forget.” Draco closed his eyes and licked his lips.  
  
“Fuck you, Potter,” he said instead, it had worked before. Why not now?  
  
Harry chuckled and Draco felt himself being lowered to the ground, eyes snapping open he cried out, “no! Do you really want me to fucking beg? Then fine, I want you, Potter,” he snapped angrily, “I’ve wanted you since the fucking Yule Ball alright? I’ve dreamt of you fucking me nearly every night since. I want your huge cock buried in me, I want to feel you cum inside me, I want you to fuck me so hard that I’ll limp for a week and then I want you to fuck me some more.” He watched as Potter’s eyes blew impossibly wide with lust, the green in his eyes nearly eclipsed by the dark pupils.  
  
“Fuck, Malfoy,” he breathed, “all you had to say was yes,” and before Draco could even begin to formulate a response, he was sliding his cock inside Draco’s arse, in one long smooth motion he pressed forward, Draco groaning at the fantastic pressure that was slowly filling him. When he felt Potter bottom out, he was glad to be given a moment to breathe. Draco slowed his breathing to try and relax fully, he couldn’t remember a time he had ever felt filled like this. He gasped as Harry pulled out and pushed back in, slowly picking up his pace, gradually building his speed. Merlin! Potter was a fantastic lover, and he hadn’t even found his prostate yet, with that thought present in his mind he was soon proved wrong as Potter tilted slightly and Draco’s world spun. Crying out, he saw what people meant when they said they saw fireworks. He could have sworn some were being let off in this very closest. He wasn’t sure when or even sure how, probably some more wandless magic from Potter, but both of their shirts were open and their chests were sliding together, Draco’s cock nestled between their bodies sliding along and sometimes stabbing into the smooth, muscled stomach of Potter.  
  
Draco wasn’t sure how long Potter had been talking for but he was suddenly aware of it now, straining to listen he heard him saying over and over, “Gods Draco, you’re so fucking tight, so fucking beautiful. I can’t believe this is actually happening. I never want to stop. Fuck, Draco, Draco, Draco.” Draco came hearing his given name coming from the one person he wanted most to use it. With a loud cry, he clenched and came, spurting cum all over Harry’s chest as he had been told he would. Harry didn’t let up and fucked him through the orgasm, extending it for as long as possible. Draco hung his head forward and he felt his legs being lowered, whimpering when he realised that this was over now.

Potter pulled his cock from his arse and spun Draco around, bending him over, he placed Draco’s hands on the wall and positioning himself behind the blond, he pushed back inside. Draco gave a deep satisfied moan as he did so,  Potter picked up the pace into a brutal punishing rhythm. Draco panted with desire, his cock already hardening again. He felt Potter lean down over his back, sliding one hand up from its grip on his hips to his nipple and squeezing. Draco gasped aloud, he’d never bothered to play with his nipples before and had not understood just how sensitive they were. “Do you like that Draco?” he heard the husky, lust-filled voice coming from close behind his head. “Do you like me squeezing your nipples, hmm?” Draco couldn’t articulate a response so he just nodded. Feeling and hearing the chuckle, his nipple was tweaked again, eliciting another gasp. Potter thrust particularly hard and Draco could feel the buckle from his belt and his zipper pressing into the firm flesh of his arse, shivering in delight as there was something very erotic about Potter being almost completely dressed, whilst Draco himself had his clothes strewn Merlin knew where. He wasn’t so sure that he was going to be able to come again though, not so soon after the first one. But Potter seemed determined and when he shifted behind him again and hit that sweet spot, Draco decided then and there, that there wasn’t anything Potter couldn’t do.  
  
Moaning and gasping in a way that would have had him embarrassed and in denial if he realised, Draco pushed back against Harry, trying to take as much as he possibly could. “Merlin, Draco, you’re so fucking sexy, do you know that?” Harry muttered. That was all it took to push Draco over the edge once more and with a shattered cry of “Harry!” his whole body tightened and he shot his load all over the floor. He could feel Harry’s huge cock twitching inside him, his cum splashing against his walls. They stayed like that for a few moments, locked together panting and coming down from their individual highs. He felt Harry sink to the floor and was dragged down with him to sit in his lap, arse still full of cock. His head lolled back to rest on the Gryffindors broad shoulder. Harry mouth attached itself to Draco’s neck licking and sucking large marks into the flesh it found. Draco couldn't find it in himself to care very much. He dozed off for a short while.  
  
He woke some minutes later to an increasing pressure in his arse and to find hands wandering over his chest and legs, he was still in the same position as before. Still sitting in Harry’s lap. Stiffening and glancing down, he noticed his own cock, flushed and hard again. He turned his head to look into green eyes as he felt a ripple of laughter work its way through the body behind him. Memories of what they had just done, flooding through him. Merlin! He attempted to stand but strong hands gripped his hips tightly. “What are we doing Potter?” he asked breathily.  
  
Harry nuzzled his neck, “well, I was kind of hoping for round three, and aren’t we passed the surnames now?” he asked with a mischievous wink.  
  
Draco looked at him for several long moments before deciding, “very well then, but this time I’m in charge,” he said drawing one knee to his chest and turning around so that they were face to face.  
  
“Oh?” asked Harry arching an eyebrow, “I think I can handle that,” he added shamelessly as Draco started to rock his hips on Harry’s cock. Harry wrapped one hand behind Draco’s head and pulled him into a deep kiss.

  
**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and kudos = love
> 
> What did you think of the characters? :)
> 
> Edited: 10/02/2018


End file.
